I love You, Mr. Piccolo
by Demial
Summary: Shota, at least I think that's how it's spelt. Don't read if you like innocent little Gohan.


If you have something against shota, which you probably do, don't read this, k? It might unsettle you a bit. Shota is pairing a little boy with a man. It's not as sick as you might think. For those who dare to read on, you will pick it up near the end.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to say anything? I don't own the puppets, I just make  
  
'em dance.  
  
I Love You, Mr. Piccolo  
  
I know we shouldn't do this. Every time we do it, I'm so afraid that my mother is going to catch me. Every time we do this, I'm sure my dad will walk in. They haven't yet.  
  
"Gohan? What's wrong?"  
  
That's Piccolo. He always sounds worried whenever I go into a trance like this and I wonder if what we're doing is right. Piccolo never answers me when ask him if it's right. He just smiles sadly at me and ruffles my hair with his strong green hand. I'd better answer him before he gets suspicious.  
  
"Nothing, Sensei. Nothing," I say. This time it is I that smiles sadly up at him. He's not even a little damp even when I'm dripping with sweat from my painful orgasm. It's always so painful, but I never tell him that. I feel I owe Piccolo that much. Yes, the truth is, I'd rather hide my pain from him, my parents, Krillin, Tien, and the others. It's all for my Sensei, Piccolo.  
  
"You'd better get home, kiddo," Piccolo says in his deep, affectionate voice, "You have to get some sleep before we train some more tomorrow."  
  
I turn and smile at him.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Piccolo..." My eyes can barely stay open; I'm so tired. He waves good-bye and I fly home. All the while I'm thinking about why I do what I do for my Sensei. Then I remember. I display a wide smile and then sigh, arriving home.  
  
The next morning we train harder than the day before. He keeps reminding me that the Saiyans are coming to destroy Earth. He says between sparring matches that I will be a big part of the battle to come. I have to become as strong as I can before they arrive. He has some much faith in me and that I will be a key part to defeating the evil Saijans, that I train as hard as I can for him. I push myself as much as I can to reach new levels.  
  
"That's it! Attack me faster! Use more strength!" Piccolo is proud of his student, "You have more power than that! I want to see more attacks!"  
  
Sometimes when I don't reach the level we train so hard to get, he gets disappointed in me. He turns his back to me and leaves me to fend for myself in the forest. He flies off to train himself and he knows that I can catch my own food and build my own fire. He always comes back and I'm always there to greet him. In my happiness, I forget that I failed him and we hug, laugh, and then start training again.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! I missed you, Mr. Piccolo!" And I did. A lot. I miss him because I know. I know how much he cares.  
  
"We're going to train four times as hard as before, aren't we, Gohan?" He says with a grin. You bet we are, Sensei, I thought. My Sensei was never one for showing affection with traditional things, like playing or just spending time with me like my dad does. He was always uncomfortable with outright caring gestures. Even when he saw other people get gushy over each other in town, he would scowl and fly off. If he were with anyone but me, he wouldn't say a single thing and grunt every time someone asked his opinion or cracked a joke. It's like I'm his door to the world; he only ever stepped out of it when I coaxed him. When he did come out of his glass dome, he talked about a lot of things with me and spoke to me about improving my battle techniques. I was the only one when it came to talking about his love of fighting, and he spoke to no one else. I'm still the only one when he wants to talk about something other than fighting. I help him out and then night falls. I allow him to show his affection for me the only way he knows how. And still no one knows, for I won't tell them. Once again, I'll tell you that I owe him that much. He's training me for one of the most important battles of my life, and I have to give a little.  
  
When my Sensei smiles sadly at me, I know that he knows what we do is wrong. I also know that he doesn't know what else to do. He doesn't know how to show me he loves me in a normal way. I let him do it, and it's my decision. One day I'll take time to teach him how to be "gushy" and show more affection. I owe myself that much. I owe it to myself to stop the pain. Until then, and for a long time after, I love you, Mr. Piccolo. 


End file.
